1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for controlling acoustic echo cancellation which is capable of improving an acoustic echo cancellation function which is used in the mobile communication terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, as mobile communication terminals are being made smaller in size for being more easily carried, the distance between a speaker unit for outputting voice signals and a microphone unit for inputting voice signals becomes shorter. When voice signals are received from a far-end user and outputted to the speaker unit, the outputted sound voice may be picked up by the microphone unit and then transmitted back to the far-end user. This may cause what is called an “acoustic echo phenomenon.”
In the acoustic echo phenomenon, when a voice signal is applied from a downlink path to an uplink path and then amplified again, the level of transmitting (electric) power is greatly fluctuated, and accordingly causes a problem that a near-end user cannot recognize well voice signals received from the far-end user.
Accordingly, there has been recently increased the need for developing technologies that can help eliminate problems of the echo phenomenon occurring in mobile communication terminals, in particular, in small-sized mobile communication terminals.